Live
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Gray is dead set on being a lawyer. With the support of his two best friends, Lucy and Keru, nothing will get in his way... or will it? Main pairing: GrayxOC. Side pairings: NatsuxLucy; OcxOC; LokixErza. Might decide on more later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I do however own Chidori and her family. I don't own Finni and her family, but I have permission to use them, and I half own Keru and his crew. Read on to understand.

I think when this all started for me was the second week of the first semester my junior year at Magnolia High. I've lived in Magnolia my whole life and have known my two best friends from the time I was born: Keru Kazuki, a tall, handsome teen with emerald eyes and black hair, and Lucy Heartphilia, a petite, big-chested blonde with chocolate brown eyes. Keru's family owned many side-road restaurants that focused in on food, not money, even though they made a ton of it. Lucy's family worked more corporate, buying out businesses and buying stock.

My family, however, owned many law firms all over the country and that's what I was aiming to be; a lawyer. A dead serious, no jokes lawyer. My plans would've followed through, except…

"Attention class!" Everyone turned forward to face our home room teacher, Ms. Mirajane. For some reason, she would never tell anyone her last name, except for the headmaster, and insisted that we all call her Ms. Mira. She had long, silvery lavender hair and pale eyes. She was the nicest teacher I had ever had, but there were rumors of her being a demon. There was no way I could picture it though.

"Joining us today are three new students, so let's true to make them feel welcomed!" She beamed at all of us and no one could help but smile back. "The first one I'm going to introduce is a young man named Natsu Dragneel."

The door opened and in walked a guy about my height with pale brown eyes. He already had his uniform jacket off and slung over his shoulder. He wore a sleeveless white shirt instead. On his right bicep there was some type of red tattoo, though I couldn't make it out from my seat. The thing that really stood out about this guy thought was his hair. His cherry blossom pink hair spiked up in such a way that it should've been illegal. He had a cocky grin on his face as he looked around the class room.

"Next is Miss Finnikusu Katon."

"_Finni_!" I heard the irritated voice before I saw the person. She had long silver hair and, I stared for a moment before it actually registered, silver cat ears. She had semi dark green eyes and a smile similar to Natsu's. She had shortened the girls' uniform's black and silver plaid skirt from below the knees to mid-thigh. She had also opted out of the black blazer in favor of just the long sleeved white shirt and plaid tie. She also had a tattoo, which was dark green, but it was on the inside of her right leg, so I still couldn't tell what it was.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Miss Chidori Rosenkruez."

The first audible gasps of the day rang out when this girl walked in the room. She wore a pair of black, heeled, silver-buckled, knee high combat boots with black fishnets in place of the standard white knee highs and black leather shoes. She had her skirt even shorter than the cat girl's; it barely covered her butt. She wore the blazer but apparently had the edges embroidered with red roses. She had the brightest electric lime green eyes imaginable, but the real stand out factor, like the guy before her, was her hair, which was the same exact shade of green as her eyes. It also had black tips on the ends of her hair and also edged her bangs, which swept to the right. Her hair was also pulled in a ponytail to the right. She didn't seem cocky like her companions though. Something in her eyes seemed calculating.

"Now," Ms. Mira continued. "Natsu, sit in the seat to Lucy's, the blonde girl's, right."

The pink haired guy, pulling back on his jacket, strode to the seat which was, unfortunately, to my left. He looked me over once and scoffed as he sat down. I willed myself to keep my temper.

"Finni, sit between the two gentlemen with black hair." Mira gestured towards Keru and me. The cat girl walked over and, as her eyes glanced over Keru, I would swear her cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink before she settled herself down. I heard Keru muttering an introduction of who he was out of the corner of his mouth.

"Chidori, sit in the seat in front of the young man sitting between Natsu and Finni."

Her heels clacked as she strode toward me, a smirk played across her lips as her eyes met mine. I shivered, realizing off the bat that this wasn't a girl to mess with. She slid into the seat in front of me and I saw her tattoo. It was the same shade as her hair and lined in black. It looked like a person with wings and a tail running. It rested right at the base of her neck, where she shoulders connected.

Curiosity got the better of me. Undercover of the morning announcements, I leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She swung her legs to the side and twisted to face me. "Yes?"

"Hi," I started, already knowing this was going to turn out awkwardly. "You're Chidori, right?"

"Yes." The suspicious look was back in her eyes. "And you would be?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh, you mean like those snob lawyers on TV?"

I stared at this girl. How could she say that so bluntly? "Uh, yeah." She smirked. "What I wanted to ask was what does that tattoo mean?"

She thoughtlessly ran a hand across the tattoo, obviously considering her answer. "Don't worry about it." She turned to face back forward, leaving me with a mind full of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang. I soon found myself in the hallway next to Chidori, who held a slip of paper in her hand, her eyes darting from it to the doors.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, deciding to be helpful.

Her eyes, once again, looked mistrusting, but she answered anyway. "AP Calc with Mr. Macao," She laughed slightly. "Do any of the teachers here go by their last names?"

"No, they don't." I felt appalled. "What class did you say you had again?"

"I said Advance Placement Calculus." Her eyes suddenly looked angry. "What, just because I have dyed hair, you don't think I'm smart?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Yes, I had that stereotype, but I had always expected myself to be right. With one last spiteful glare, she turned on the heel of her boot and marched down the hallway. I had no choice but to follow her: we had the same class, after all.

Chidori turned into a classroom on the right and I slid in after her, just barely making it in before the bell rang. Mr. Macao was a middle aged man with close cut black hair so dark it almost looked blue. He also had a thin mustache and beard. After he quickly took roll, he started. "Okay class, today we're going to have a quiz on what we went over last week." The general groan rang out in the room. "Ms. Rosenkruez, I know you just transferred her, so you don't have to take the quiz."

"Oh, I'll be fine," she assured him with a sweet smile. As he turned his back to pick up the papers, she shot a venomous glare at me.

After all the papers had been passed out, I found myself chewing on the end of my pencil as I reached the tenth and final question. The first nine had been easy enough, but this last one was tricky. I finally worked it out to the best of my ability and took my quiz up to the teacher. One glance down at his desktop showed me that Chidori had managed to get a perfect score. I gritted my teeth and went back to my desk.

I spent the rest of the class period brooding about it. I knew I had only managed a ninety. So how in the world did this little punk rock school girl just waltz in here and magically outperform me? It didn't make sense.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw someone slide into the desk next to me. "Hey." It was _her_.

Figuring I might as well play nice, I turned to face her. "Hello."

"Sorry for losing my temper earlier, I just hate when people just judge me outright, you know?" She bit her thumbnail and looked at me.

I shivered again, this time for reasons unknown. "It's alright," I told her, refusing to smile. "I shouldn't have had those prejudices in the first place."

"So will you help me?" Chidori smiled tentatively. I nodded, not knowing how to react with this bomb of mood swings in front of me.

"Can you tell me where the rest of these classes are?" She asked, passing me her schedule.

"Sure," I answered, not smiling. My eyes skimmed over the words printed on the page, getting wider with each class I skimmed over. "In fact, I can _show_ you where they are."

"Won't you be late to your other classes though?"

I lifted my eyes to meet hers. "These," I raised her schedule for emphasis. "_are_ my other classes."  
**_**

The next two classes basically went the same way. Chidori showed off her brilliance in both AP Lit and Chemistry honors. It ticked me off. I had always been the top of my class since elementary school. Then she shows up and threatens my chances of staying that way? No. I wouldn't allow it.

I was relieved when the ball rang. I rushed out the room, not bothering to wait for Chidori this time. She would be able to find the lunch room on her own. When I got to the cafeteria, I went straight to the table where Lucy was eating her home made lunch. I never bothered to eat during this time. I was never hungry enough to.

"Where's Keru?" Lucy asked, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"I dunno." I glanced around the room. There he was, walking in with that cat girl. "No way."

"What?" Lucy turned eagerly. Her mouth dropped open. "He's carrying her books for her?"

"He works fast." I smirked. I saw Chidori sitting across the cafeteria, staring at the two of them like she couldn't believe it. I watched her nudge Natsu, who was busy scarfing down his lunch. He stopped for a moment to glance up and froze.

I stifled a laugh at this reaction as Keru and Finni parted. Keru ran his fingers back through his hair as he sat down and grinned. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Finni and her friends to sit with us today."

"Nah, we don't mind." Lucy told him. I just shrugged my shoulders as the three of them started to sit down. Natsu ended up beside Lucy, Finni next to Keru, and Chidori next to me. How grand.

"So," Lucy started. "How long have the three of you known each other?"

"Since we were little." Chidori smiled. "Finni's mom, Natsu's dad, and my dad were all friends in high school and stayed friends afterwards."

"What do all you parents do?" I asked, almost regretting it at once. Finni's expression darkened as she quickly picked up a book off her pile and started reading it.

"My dad works in, uh, management." Natsu snickered, glancing at Chidori, who had broken out in a sly grin. He lost the laughter in his voice in his next sentence. "My mom died when I was born."

Lucy gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "That's horrible." Natsu shrugged, his eyes looking down.

"My dad is a stock broker," Chidori commented smoothly, directing unwanted attention from Natsu. "My mom owns a boutique franchise called 'Xianan Culture'."

"Oh em gosh, I _love_ 'Xianian Culture!" Lucy squealed. Keru and I both nodded. We had been dragged to that accursed store many a time to help Lucy pick out outfits for dates and dances. Each and every memory kept me shuddering.

"I live with my brother though, as does Finni." The cat girl shot the punk beside me a fretful look, but none of us had time to question it. The bell rang at right that moment and there was a scurry to get to the closest door so none of us would be late.

A/N: I just want to say thanks really quick to anyone who continued on to the second part of this story. Reviews and ideas are greatly welcomed and might even cause the next segment to be written quicker! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the song 'Torn'. I love it though. _**

I made my way toward the chorus room, well aware of the clicking of heels behind me. "You know," Chidori chirped, finally walking by my side. "You could be polite and, oh I don't know, wait for me so we can walk together."

"Whatever," I muttered, slightly miffed that she was criticizing my courtesy. She was new; I had no attachment to her to help her. We entered the chorus room together where Ms. Orea stood, sifting through a stack of papers on her desk. She glanced up when we walked in and beamed when she saw my, er, companion.

"Chii-chan!" She squealed, running over to embrace the punk. I stared. The teacher was in her early twenties, light brown hair and teal eyes. She had started this year, our previous chorus teacher finally retiring. She had been nice enough, but how in the world did she know Rosenkruez?

"Hey Orea." Chidori responded, hugging her back.

"How do you..?" I trailed off weakly.

"Oh, Orea used to live where we used to live," Chidori answered nonchalantly. "She and Finni's older brother have been dating for the past few years. She moved here to get this job. Then Finni's brother did some research on this school and realized how high class it was. He then convinced my brother and Natsu's dad for us to move here."

I stood shell-shocked. That's how this had happened? Because if our new chorus teacher? Before I could respond, the bell rang and the rest of the class was already settled on the risers. "Alright," Orea started, flipping open a folder and quickly taking roll. "We have a new student joining our choir today, though I'm sure you've already met her. Chidori," she beckoned to the girl, who obediently joined her at the front of the class. "Why don't you sing a song for the rest of the class?"

"Sure," the green haired girl shrugged as she seated herself at the piano. Despite myself, I was interested to see what she would sing. "I'm going to sing 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. It's going to sound slightly different than it would on guitar." She played a quick scale before playing a melody that had the vague sound of a song.

"_I thought I saw a man brought to life…He was warm; he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well, you couldn't be that man that I adored. You don't seem to know, seem to care, what your heart is for. But I don't know him anymore..."_

I stared in slight awe. Her boots moved in ease across the pedals of the piano, her fingers dancing gracefully across the keys.

"_There's nothing where he used to lie, the conversation has run dry. That's what's going on…Nothing's fine, I'm torn!_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel; I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late: I'm already torn._

_So I guess the fortune teller's right: Should've seen just what was there and not some holy light. To crawl beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much. There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn._

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel; I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late: I'm already torn._

_Torn…"_

I blinked, breaking out of the trance of her voice as the piano played. I pulled my gaze away from the piano up to the player's face. She seemed to be fighting back tears. It made zero sense. Before I knew it, she was singing again.

"_There's nothing where he used to lie. My inspiration has run dry. That's what's going on. Nothing's right, I'm torn._

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel; I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn._

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel; I'm cold and I'm ashamed, bound and broken on the floor. You're a little late, I'm already torn."_

She ended there. I glanced around. Everyone else's mouths were wide open, like they could not believe she had just pulled off a song like that. She stood quickly, distancing herself from the piano. I scooted next to her, barely listening as the teacher started talking again. "What was with that song?" I muttered.

"What're you talking about?" Chidori hissed, her eyes still slightly pink.

"I expected you to break out with some emo punk rock shit, not a song that actually meant something." Once again, I spoke without thinking. She glared at me, not hesitating to give me the finger.

"That's what I hate about you fuckin' rich kids. You think it's alright to stereotype everyone out and expect them to follow your profile of them." She pulled off her blazer, raising her hand. "Orea, can I go outside?"

"Sure," The brunette answered absent-mindedly. "Take someone with you." With a groan, Chidori grabbed me by my jacket and dragged me out of the classroom door, down the hallway to the courtyard.

"The hell?" I turned to her. "You cuss at me, then expect me to-"the rest of my words were lost when I saw the pack of cigarettes in her hand. Her other hand was just pulling a lighter out of her pocket. "You smoke?"

"Yeah, for about," She paused to pull one out of the box, put the pack back up, and light up the one in her hand. "Three years." She took a drag.

"Why?"

"Cause," she blew out the smoke in a pretty little ring. "Shit gets stressful."


	4. Chapter 4

I followed her back into the building after she finished her death stick. I had wanted to question her more about what she had meant, but figured it wasn't safe to do so. We went back to the choir room, where Orea was passing out music for our upcoming concert.

"I thought it would be fun to do the songs from 'Wicked'," She announced with a grin. "I'll choose the best singers to assign the major singing parts to." She glanced down the list in her hands. "Singing Glinda's parts will be Levi McGarden." She handed a folder of music to the blue haired girl I had been decent friends with since elementary school. "Madame Morrible's parts will be Cana Alberona." She passed another folder to the brunette who had been suspended multiple times for drinking. As she stretched forward to take it, her shirt rose up, revealing a blue tattoo like Chidori and her gang had.

Whoa.

Orea continued, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "The Wizard will be Jet. Fieryo will be Gray Fullbuster." Folders were tossed to Levi's friend and me. I flipped it open to see the first song I had was titled 'Dancing Through Life'. Great.

"And Chidori will be Elpheba." A green packet was handed to the punk sitting next to me. She shook her head, grinning.

"I know all the songs already," She informed the teacher with a smile. The bell rang. This time, I actually waited for Chidori before we started off to our next class.

"So let me get this straight," I began as we weaved in and out of different students, some of which were pointing and whispering at my companion. "You smoke, your hair's dyed, you're extremely intelligent, and you listen to Broadway?"

"I'm just the perfect cliché, aren't I?" She smirked as I led her into fifth period: Law and Theory with Wakaba. Once he got roll and everything out of the way, he started class. "I thought, since it's still early in the school year, we would watch a movie related to law. Any suggestions as to which movie it should be?"

Before I could even flinch, Chidori's hand was straight up in the air. "Legally Blonde!" she yelled, beaming.

Wakaba considered her for a moment. "Does that even have to do with law?"

"Of course it does! Can we please watch it?"

Wakaba sighed. "Sure, but until I find it-"

Chidori held up a DVD case, shocking the class into silence. "My friend wanted to borrow it," she explained, handing to the teacher "But she can wait."

The teacher took the movie, nodding. He turned to put the disc in the DVD player at the front of the room. I shifted to face Chidori as the movie started. "You have an interest in law?"

"I need to know how to get myself out of shit if I get in it," she answered seriously. "With your stereotypes, you probably think I'm not the most innocent person in the world. You'd be right."  
She shrugged, turning back to the TV.

I didn't pay attention to the movie. I was more concerned with the bits and pieces this girl was telling me. She was right: she was the perfect cliché. But the analytical part of my mind wanted to figure out why she had become that way. Everything had a reason, I just had to know figure out this one.

The bell rang. The punk and I walked to sixth period, which I had with Keru and Lucy. Much to my surprise, the cat girl was sitting next to Keru on one of the couches and the pink haired guy was on a beanbag chair, trying to convince Lucy to let him read the novel she was working on.

"I like this class," Chidori commented, plopping down on a mushroom chair. "It's not as structured as a normal classroom."

The door closed. Everyone turned to see Mystgun, our weird, mask wearing teacher silently glide up to his desk. "I've thought up an assignment I thought would be enjoyable. I'm going to pair you off. You will spend a week apiece together at each other's houses. After the two weeks, you'll write a paper explaining how your partner's lifestyle is different than yours."

Everyone started murmuring. "In case you wondered, I've already got parental permission for this project." Mystgun added, pulling out a piece of paper. "Listen up, the pairings are as follows: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia; Cana Alberona and Elfman; Keru Kazuki and Finnikusu Katon; Levi McGarden and Gazille Reitfox…."

I looked over in surprise at the unfamiliar name. This guy had long black hair and piercings like no tomorrow. I stared as he turned his red eyes on me. He shrugged from his position on the armchair in the corner. It was then I noticed the black tattoo on the upper part of his left arm, practically on the shoulder. The same mark as Chidori, Finni, Natsu, and Cana. This was starting to get to be a bit too weird for my liking. I only went back to paying attention when I heard my name called.

"…Finally, Gray Fullbuster and Chidori Rosenkruez. Now, for the rest of the class period, get with your partner and decide where you're going to stay first."

Sighing, I took a seat next to Chidori. "My parents are out of town on business," I informed her. "So we'll have to stay at your place. Will it be a bother to your parents?

"You don't listen, do you?" She asked. "I live with my older brother, I said so at lunch."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" I asked, definitely confused.

"Maybe you'll find out by the end of the two weeks," she answered, giving me a slight smile.

AN: Okay, this piece took a long time to get updated because of competitions and my brother's laptop messing up. I'll try to update more. But for now, review please! Reviews make me want to write. =D


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Chidori and I walked to my car, a 2011, dark blue Ferrari Scaglietti. I unlocked the doors reluctantly, not sure if this was the best idea. Chidori slid into the seat next to me, a small sigh escaping her lips as she set her bag between her legs. "What's your problem?" I demanded as I started the car.

"You're the first person, besides Natsu and Finni, to come over to my house since my brother and I left our parents' house," She explained as I pulled out of the lot. "It's kind of a big deal for me."

"Oh," was my genius reply, but I couldn't think of anything better at the moment. I was grateful when she gave me instructions to her house: take a right at the first red light and it was two miles down on the left.

We rode in silence, until we reached the red light when the punk turned on the radio and flipped the station to _her_ kind of music. I let it stand.

"It's right there." She said, pointing at a small brick house set a bit back from the road. I turned down the driveway, parking behind a jacked up black truck with green shooting stars across the tailgate.

"Yours?" I guessed as I got out of the car. She nodded, throwing her bag over one shoulder as she pulled a house key from her pocket.

"Just warning you," Chidori commented, unlocking the front door, "I would take my shoes off out here."

"What if it rains, then my shoes will get messed up." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I opened the door and walked past her, straight into a sight that made me stop cold. Random articles of clothing littered the floor: A short-sleeve, button up polo, a white tank top, a pair of jeans, and, I gulped, a matching set of bra and underwear. I ripped my gaze from the floor and was met with an even worse sight. On the couch there was a couple, a guy and a girl. Both had dark hair, but I got the feeling they weren't related. Especially since the girl was straddling the guy's lap in just her shirt and the guy was shirtless. Oh, and the simple fact that they seemed permanently attached at the mouth.

"Justin, Amaya, I'm home!" Chidori announced as she walked in. The two pulled apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Hey Chi," the guy, who I guess was Justin, grinned. He had bright blue eyes and a messy mop of black hair. He wasn't ripped, but he was toned. His and Chidori's eyes looked identical, except for the color.

"Hi!" Amaya said cheerfully, her gold eyes rimmed in purple. "Ooh, who's this piece of candy you brought home?" She demanded playfully, eyes lighting up.

"Aya, it's a guy she has to do a project with," Justin answered for his Chidori, probably since both of us had flushed red. "He's going to stay here for a week, and then she has to go stay with him for a week."

"And since he's staying here, can you _please_ take this somewhere else?" Chidori shrieked, her face still red. "You come with me." She grabbed by wrist and half dragged me down the hallway into an open room. I had every intention of demanding to know what had just happened, but the room struck me dumb.

The walls were pitch black. Only one wall had any extra design and it was a heart wrapped in chains with multiple daggers sticking out of it.

"This is my room," Chidori stated. I was surprised at how neat it was. There was a circular bed in the corner, with a black dresser next to it, and a black sofa against the wall, under the heart. On the opposite wall, there were double door, most likely leading into a closet. Across from the bed, there was a widescreen plasma TV.

"It's nice," I admitted. At least I now understood why one of my maids had handed me a suitcase full of clothes this morning before I left for school.

"Yeah, you'll be sleeping on the couch." She gestured to the sofa by the wall as she made her way to her bed, taking off her blazer in the process.

Every positive feeling I had immediately turned to rage. "Why the hell am I sleeping on a couch?"

"Cause, Mystgun said you have to find out what it's like to live at my house. And whenever Natsu and Finni stay the night, Natsu sleeps on my couch and Finni sleeps in my bed with me." She locked eyes with me. "Would you rather sleep in my bed with me?"

I felt my face heat up, so I turned my head away from her. "No, the couch is good." Striving to find something to say, I decided to bring up what had happened mere moments earlier. "So, who were those two?"

"Justin's my older brother. Amaya is his girlfriend. They've been dating for, like, two years."

"And he hasn't proposed?" I asked slightly shocked, facing her again to find she was already in a pair of black Sophie shorts and a gray tank top.

"He's scared of rejection. Isn't that most of the reason guys never ask girls out when they like them? They're scared they'll be turned down?" She was halfway through tying her hair back into a high ponytail, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth.

"That's true."

"So do you have stuff for this week?" She stood up and stretched, her shirt rising up a few inches, showing off a cherry shaped belly button ring.

"Yeah, it's in my car." Without another word, I walked out of her room and back through the living room where Justin and Amaya were both fully clothed, curled up on the couch, talking. I slipped past silently, going out the front door. Pulling my keys from my front pocket, I popped the trunk of my car. I lifted the lid and pulled out my suitcase. I closed the trunk again and went back in the house to Chidori's room.

A/N: This bit gave me a hard time to write. I felt like I was rambling, but I didn't feel like I was progressing in the story. I'll try to make more happen in the next bit. Reviews, please?


End file.
